


Tony Stark/ Greg Lestrade: you should stay.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, sexy times and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Don't go.”“We still have a few hours together, Tony.”“That's not what I mean.”Tony does something brave but will it pay off?





	Tony Stark/ Greg Lestrade: you should stay.

“You should stay. At least till it's a decent hour to wake up.”

“It's 7 am, Tony.”

“Exactly my point. Who wakes up at 7?”

“I do.” Greg smiled, rubbing his nose against Tony's as the man pouted. It had been a wonderful weekend. Spending time alone, away from the press, talking about anything and everything. Greg leaned on his elbow, watching Tony next to him. A surge of arousal went through him when he saw the bite mark on Tony's skin.

“Hmn, that's going to stay for a least a few days.”

“Good,” Greg smirked, touching the mark with his fingers before leaning forward and kissing Tony again, long and deep, pouring everything into it. Tony moaned, body melting as they kissed and Greg covered him with his body, capturing Tony's wandering hands and holding them above the man's head.

“You're distracting me,” Greg whispered, licking Tony's earlobe and hearing the sharp intake of breath when he bit down.

“Oh, god.”

Tony looked up at him, eyes wide and unfocused and Greg pushed his body forward, keeping Tony trapped underneath him. The man was gorgeous like this, soft and lovely. Looking at Greg as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world.

“You're a bad influence on me, love,” Greg whispered again, licking Tony's lips before going down to his neck, making another mark as Tony wiggled underneath him, desperate to touch.

“Greg.”

“Hmn?” Greg stopped, not letting go of Tony's wrists and the man let out a sound of frustration and want. Greg moved just enough to tease Tony's cock, feeling it swell underneath him and he leaned down to nip at the man's neck again.

“Don't go.”

Greg looked up, hearing the want in Tony's voice and seeing the sliver of uncertainty in his eyes. Greg released one of Tony's wrist to stroke the man's cheek, loving how Tony's eyes closed without wanting to, leaning into Greg's hand. It was amazing how open Tony was once you got to know him.

“We still have a few hours together, Tony.”

“That's not what I mean.”

“I know.” Greg sighed, letting go of Tony's other wrist and the man instantly changed their position, pinning Greg down with his weight, the soft blue glow of the arch reactor coloring Greg's skin. Greg placed his hand over it, looking into Tony's eyes before tracing the scars with his fingertips.

A future with Tony sounded like a dream, no matter how confident Tony was that they could make it work.

“I don't fit into your world, Tony. This,” Greg gestured between them “It's more than I ever thought was possible when I first met you.”

“Don't say that. I'm not a king or emperor, Greg. I'm just-”

“A  Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, who just happens to also be an Avenger.”

“Ex- playboy,” Tony whispered near Greg's ear, making his body buzz when Tony's hand slipped down his belly towards his dick, stroking it once.

“Just a tease now. Fuck!” Greg cursed as Tony's hand wrapped around his dick, making it hard to think as he moved up and down.

“You should stay,” Tony whispered on Greg's skin, tongue and teeth setting him on fire as they found his nipples.

“T-Tony.” Greg arched his back, Tony still working his cock with his hands, sucking on his right nipple.

“They have criminals here too.” Tony found his other nipple, licking it like a lolly and Greg had trouble breathing as Tony's fingers wrapped tighter around his dick, speeding up the movement.

“You should work here, assist the Avengers, live here. With me.”

Greg let out a hiss as Tony bite his nipple ten blowing cool air on it. Their eyes met and Greg's heart broke when he noticed the sadness in Tony's gaze, together with his desire.

“Tony.” Greg captured the man's face, crushing their lips together and Greg's dick throbbed when Tony let out tiny moans, pomping Greg's cock faster.

“N-need you. Need you here.”

“Fuck, Tony. Oh, please, love.”

“Yes. T-take me.”

“You're going to kill me,” Greg growled, watching Tony as he lined himself up with Greg's dick, eyes pinched closed when he slowly went down.

“Easy, baby. Breathe.”

“No.” Tony's eyes flew open, reaching for Greg's hand. “I want to feel it. Feel you.”

“God.” Greg's head went back as Tony speared himself on his dick. It felt tight and warm, just perfect and Greg wanted to grab Tony's arse and push into him, get them as connected as possible.

“Move, Greg. Make me feel it.”

Greg couldn't do anything but obey, using all his strength to fuck Tony, looking up at him as he rode his cock. Tony's free hand was digging into his skin, leaving marks as they moved faster, breath becoming labored and Greg blinked his eyes, wanting to see Tony come undone.

“That's it. Oh, oh, Tony. Oh, love, you're perfect. Ride me, come on me. Oh, please.”

“N-need you. Greg, Greg, oh, Greg. Need-need to-”

“Yes,” Greg screamed, hand scrambling to stroke Tony's cock, feeling the man's arse clench around him as he pumped faster. Tony's eyes fell closed, head thrown back and warm liquid spilled over Greg's finger and on his belly.

“Fuck!” Greg came with a scream, filling Tony up with his release as the man trembled above him, still lost in his own orgasm.

“Oh god. I, oh god.” Greg panted, heart beating like crazy as the last shocks of his orgasm faded. He met Tony's blissful face, fingers making patterns on Greg's belly and Greg pulled a face.

“That's disgusting.”

“Shut up, it's art.” Tony gave him a lazy smile, holding out his finger and Greg licked it clean, seeing the possessiveness in Tony's eyes.

“I need to move, knee is-”

“And they say I'm the old one,” Greg smirked as Tony gently pulled off, a grimace on his face before dropping down next to Greg, arm over his belly.

“You are the old one,” Tony whispered, kissing away Greg's protest and letting out a fitly moan.

“You taste like me.”

“Hmn.” Greg hummed, running a hand through Tony's wet hair, kissing the man again.

“One of these days you are going to kill me with sex.”

“Not the worse way to go.” Tony grinned and Greg rolled his eyes before sitting up in bed and pulling a face as Tony's come started drying on his skin.

“Let's go have a shower.”

“Greg.”

Greg stopped as Tony pulled on his hand. He looked gorgeous with the new mark, his hair a mess, lips red and swollen and at that moment Greg didn't want to leave him.

“You could stay,” Tony whispered, meeting Greg's gaze shyly as he pulled on Greg's and again and Greg complied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Tony's arms wrapped around him instantly, solid chest pressed against his back and Greg let out a sigh when Tony kissed his shoulder.

“It's not totally insane.”

“We don't even know if we would work, Tony.”

“We would. We do.” Another kiss was placed on his shoulder and Greg turned his head, offering his mouth. Tony kissed him hard and demanding, turning Greg's world upside down again when they parted. How a man could kiss like that was a mystery.

“Meeting up for a few days is hardly the same as a relationship.”

“You never give us the chance, Greg.”

Greg released himself out of Tony's hold when he heard the irritation in the man's voice. He took Tony's face between his hands, rubbing their noses together before kissing Tony's forehead.

“I don't fit into your world, Tony.”

“You fit perfectly, in my world. In me.” Tony blushed and Greg wanted to take him again. Crawl over Tony's body and cover him, mark him for all the world to see.

“You'd get bored of me soon enough. It's better this way.” Greg stood up, taking Tony's hand and pulling him out of bed.

“You're not boring. You're the most fascinating person I've met.” Tony frowned as Greg huffed in disbelief.

“It's true.” Tony stopped Greg from moving away, anger in his eyes when they scanned Greg's face.

“You see me as Tony. Just Tony. You don't care about my last name or what it means. You don't see me as some sort of rockstar or god. You see me as a person, not a gimmick. Don't you understand how special that makes you?”

“I'm hardly special, Tony. I'm just an old, tired, slightly overweight cop.”

“But you're my old, tired, slightly overweight cop. That's all I want Greg, you.” Tony wrapped his arms around Greg, pressing himself as close as possible and Greg couldn't do anything but hug him back, hands stroking Tony's back.

“You're not old or overweight, by the way. I like your soft edges, there's nothing to be ashamed of.” Tony whispered in Greg's ear but before Greg could respond he felt the man shiver against him.

“Dammit! Come on, let's get a hot shower before you freeze to death.”

“Don't be so dramatic.” But Tony followed anyway, letting Greg start the shower and check how warm it is before pulling Tony inside.

“I do work with the Holmes brothers. Some of their dramatics rubs off on you after a while.”

“Hmm, I can bet. How is Sherlock, by the way?” Tony sighed as Greg washed his body carefully, taking his time with it and reducing him to pudding.

“Good. He and John are still running around London, giving me headaches.”

“It that why you don't want to stay? Because of Sherlock?”

Greg stopped midmovement, blinking his eyes when Tony turned to look at him.

“No. Sherlock can handle his own. He has John and Mycroft, other friends. I'm not worried about him.”

“Then what are you worried about? The team likes you, you know. You would fit in with us.”

“I'm not an Avenger, Tony.”

“You don't have to be.”

“Turn around, need to wash your hair.”

“Don't change the subject, Greg.”

“I'm not. I just want to wash your hair before the warm water runs out.” Greg smiled, turning Tony around when the man didn't move and he heard the soft sigh Tony let escape before letting Greg wash his hair.

“Okay, now rinse.” Greg took his time, getting rid off all the sud, watching the water run down Tony's arse. They didn't talk while they dried off, putting on some comfy clothes before heading back to the bedroom.

“Want something to eat?”

“No. I want you to talk to me.” Tony pulled Greg next to him, eyes scanning Greg's face and it didn't feel much different than when Sherlock did it.

“And coming from me that says a lot. Why are you so reluctant to try this? Is it me? My history? Cause I swear my playboy days are over and done.”

“Love.” Greg silenced him with a kiss, hating that he was the one that made Tony feel unsure about himself.

“It's not about that. I don't care about your supposed reputation. I just- What if it turns out that I'm not as fascinating as you think? I don't want to hold you down, Tony.”

“Hold me down? What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Tony. You're a genius! You can have anyone in the world and I- I find it hard to believe that you'd pick me out of all those other options.” Greg couldn't keep his eyes on Tony, seeing the man's face change to disbelieve and something else.

“You think I'm sleeping with you because I have some alternative motive?”

“What? No, of course not-”

“Then why are we having this discussion?! We've been seeing each other for about a year now. A few days here, a week there. Every time we get together it's good, it's solid and I think 'maybe this time he'll stay' but you always shut me out! I can't keep doing this, Greg. If you don't want to move to New York then I can move to London.”

“What? You'd- you'd do that?” Greg blinked, seeing the determination on Tony's face. “But why? You've built so much here, your company, the Avengers,...”

“Nothing I can't monitor from there. There are enough ways to keep in touch with the company Greg. And I have a private plain at my disposal when I do need to come back here. Besides, I have a very capable team and a genius AI to handle most of my affairs.”

“Tony, I can't- I can' ask that from you.” Greg struggled to get his words out, heart beating away by Tony's statement. He made it sound so easy, so simple but the voice inside Greg's head was screaming at him to not get carried away. He couldn't ask Tony to give it all up and move to London, he had too much going for him here.

“Greg.” Tony held his head in his hands, shaking Greg away from his thoughts. “You're not asking me anything. I'm suggesting it. We can discuss it. I want the option to discuss this. Cause I can't keep doing this. Maybe it's selfish, but it's not enough only having you a few weeks in a year. I- I want more. And I need to know if you want more too.”

Hope and delight sparked inside Greg as Tony waited for a response. He wrapped his arms around the man, almost making the fall on the bed by how wild his movements were. He pressed Tony close, feeling the man relax instantly against him and whispered near Tony's ear.

“Of course I want more. I want everything you want to offer me, Tony. “

“Good.” Tony leaned back, a big smile starting as he looked into Greg's eyes. “That's good cause I want to give you everything. Here or in London, I don't care. I just want you in my life, Greg. As my partner.”

Greg's heart felt ready to explode when hearing Tony's words, some of his worries silenced when he saw the honesty in Tony's expression. Part of why he always went back to London was because he had a hard time believing a man like Tony Stark really wanted to be in a relationship with him. But seeing Tony's face now, hearing the honesty in his voice made Greg realize that Tony wanted just the same as Greg. A future together.

“Your partner.” Greg smiled, moving so he could push Tony down on the bed, seeing the heat rise in the man's eyes as Greg's hand went underneath his shirt. “I like the sound of that.”

_The End._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Tony Stark and Greg Lestrade in a relationship. I wrote a little ficlet about the already that you can read here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136359/chapters/27530835
> 
> This story now is a stand alone. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
